bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Voices in the Night
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:2011-07-15 1252.png |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 13 |last = Unmasked |next = Duel in the Dunes }} Voices in the Night is the thirteenth episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on August 1, 2009. Plot Mira Fermin and Baron Leltoy help out at Runo Misaki's family's cafe, while Ace Grit, Shun Kazami and Marucho Marukura head to Beta City to shut down the Dimension Controller, which has grown stronger due to Drago (and the Perfect Core's) absence. Hydron sends Mylene Farrow to deal with the Resistance in Spectra's absence and states to himself that when he returns, Spectra Phantom will find that the Vexos have a new leader. Later at night, Ace, Shun, and Marucho hear the voices of Mira Fermin and Dan Kuso and head out into the night, but it turns out that Shadow Prove is the one making the fake voices. By the time Shun realizes it's a trap, Marucho, and Ace fall for it and wakes up in another place and finds Mylene realizing that he has fallen, for a trap. Ace begins struggling to defeat Mylene and her new attribute changing Bakugan, Aquos Elico. In a flashback, it is revealed that Ace is rumored to be a top brawler, possibly stronger than the Vexos, but refuses to enter the tournaments. Mira confronts him and asks him to join her team. After he lost to her, she gave him Darkus Percival and he learned the truth about Bakugan. Meanwhile, in Ace's battle with Mylene Farrow, Ace becomes submerged in water and loses to Mylene. He does not arise and is lost in the flood. Major events *Mira and Baron begin working at Runo's family's cafe. *Marucho, Shun, and Ace are all forcibly split up by the Vexos. *Mylene is revealed to have a new Bakugan: Aquos Elico. *Ace battles Mylene and loses, getting kidnapped in the process. *Ace is revealed to have received Percival from Mira. Featured Brawls Ace Grit VS Mylene Farrow Round 1 *'Ace Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' *'Mylene Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' Battle Mylene throws her Gate Card and Elico (Power: 500 Gs). Ace throws out Percival (Power:450 Gs). Ace activates the ability Night Explorer '(Elico: 500 - 200 Gs). Ace activates the ability '''Tri-Gunner '(Percival: 450 - 750 Gs). Elico activates Change of Attribute to change its Attribute to Subterra. Mylene activates the ability 'Gaia Luze '''to bring all Bakugan to their base levels and prevent Ace from activating any abilities (Elico: 200 - 500 Gs ~ Percival: 750 - 450 Gs). Ace throws out Bakugan Trap Falcon Fly (Percival and Falcon Fly: 800 Gs). Mylene opens her Gate Card ('Aquos Reactor). Mylene activates the ability Acurus '''to subtract 100 Gs from Percival and Falcon Fly each and allow Elico to use any attribute's power (Percival and Falcon Fly: 800 - 700 - 600 Gs ~ Elico: 500 - 800 Gs). '''Ace Life Force: 300 Points (60%) Mylene wins this round. Round 2 *'Ace Life Force: 300 Points (60%)' *'Mylene Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' Battle Ace throws his Gate Card and Percival (Power:450 Gs). Mylene throws out Elico (Power: 500 Gs). Ace opens his Gate Card (Darkus Reactor) (Percival: 450 - 650 Gs). Elico activates Change of Attribute to change its Attribute to Haos. Mylene activates the ability Mythran Judge '''to add 100 Gs to Elico, subtract 200 Gs from Percival and prevent Ace from activating any abilities (Elico: 500 - 600 Gs ~ Percival: 650 - 450 Gs). '''Ace Life Force: 150 Points (30%) Mylene wins this round. Round 3 *'Ace Life Force: 150 Points (30%)' *'Mylene Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' Battle Mylene throws her Gate Card and Elico (Power: 500 Gs). Ace throws out Percival (Power:450 Gs). Ace activates the ability Darkus Thunder '''(Percival: 450 - 750 Gs ~ Elico: 500 - 300 Gs). Mylene activates the ability '''Trick World '''to bring Percival's Power Level to 100 (Percival: 750 - 100). '''Ace Life Force: 0 Points (0%) Winner is Mylene Farrow. Bakugan Debuts *Elico Bakugan Seen *Percival *Elico *Neo Dragonoid *Elfin *Thunder Wilda Bakugan Trap Seen *Falcon Fly Video de:Stimmen in der Nacht Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes